Please Take Me Home
by Kimmy Larisa
Summary: C/L songfic. Set to the Blink 182 song Please Take Me Home. Chuckie and Lil start to date, then they stop, then they... HEY!!! Why am I telling you this? Go read the fic yourself!


Yeah! Another Rugrats Songfic from me!!! YEAH!!! Okay, sorry for that. Well anyway in this fic Chuckie and Lil start to date, then they break up, then they… hey, why am I telling you this!!! Just go read the fic yourself!!! Oh and btw this is set to Blink 182's song "Please Take Me Home". The parts with *'s around it are the lyrics. This is the second part in a series of Rugrats songfics I'll be doing. The first part was "Flavor of the Week". It was about Tommy and Kimi. This is about Chuckie and Lil. I already started on the next one. It'll be about Phil and Missy (my character) set to another Blink song "A New Hope". After that I'll do another about Dil and Alex (I haven't decided what song yet). Now I COMAND YOU TO READ!!!!!  
  
  
  
Please Take Me Home  
  
  
  
*Oh no, it happened again  
  
1.1 She's cool, she's hot, she's my friend*  
  
  
  
"Hey Chuckie!" said Lil as she followed Chuckie down the hall. "Wait up!"  
  
Chuckie stopped right away. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Lil," he said. "Do you want to walk to class together?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, did you here about that party tomorrow at Becky's house?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think you can give me a ride their? You see this really cute guy in my Spanish class asked if I would be there and I really want to see him."  
  
"Sure," sighed Chuckie disappointedly.  
  
2  
  
*I'd drive for hours it's so  
  
You leave me no where to go*  
  
  
  
Chuckie drove around the block for the 5th time. It was only 9:30 and Lil said to pick her up at 11. But he didn't care. He knew this Brian guy would be wrong for her. Just like all the others had been. All he wanted was Lil for himself.  
  
As he pasted the Becky's house for the 6th time he saw someone standing outside by the curb. Even in the dark he knew it was Lil. He drove up to her and opened the window on the passenger side.  
  
  
  
*She's unstoppable  
  
Unpredictable*  
  
  
  
She leaned into the window. "I saw you pass by," said Lil. "Is something wrong?"  
  
'What isn't?' thought Chuckie. 'The girl I love is at a party with a guy who's terrible with her. '  
  
As if reading his thoughts she got into the car.  
  
  
  
*I'm so jaded, calculated  
  
Wrong*  
  
  
  
"Chuckie, please take me home."  
  
"Why? Aren't you having fun with Brian?"  
  
Lil sighed. "Not at all. He's such a jerk."  
  
As they turned the block Lil said, "On second thought don't take me home. Lets go somewhere we can talk."  
  
  
  
*Please take me home  
  
Too late, it's gone*  
  
  
  
"Chuckie," Lil said as he parked the car in front of the park, "I have to tell you something. You see Phil told me not to go to this party because he said Brian wasn't good enough for me and I was over looking someone else." She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number. "Remember that time in 7th grade when you kissed me? Well, you see ever since then I have been desperately in love with you. And I know that it was 4 years ago, but I still love you." She handed him the phone. "I just dialed my phone number. Phil's gonna pick up and I want you to tell him you don't love me."  
  
  
  
*I bet you're sad  
  
This is the best time we ever had*  
  
  
  
Chuckie looked at the phone, then back at Lil. He pulled her into a kiss. As that happened Lil dropped the phone to the floor. That happened to be the very moment Phil answered.  
  
"Hello?" Phil voice said over the phone. The two ignored it and continued their kiss. "Who is this? Hello? Who's there? Is this the radio station? Did I win the concert tickets? Hello?"  
  
Lil pulled away from the kiss. "Hold on a minute." She picked up the phone. "What do you want Phil?"  
  
"You called me!"  
  
"It's Friday night! Why aren't you out with Missy are something?"  
  
"I am with Missy!"  
  
"Oh please. Don't tell me. You two are eating ice cream and watching Star Wars."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Lil hung up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him he was right about us?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"Like I would ever admit Phil was right about anything."  
  
  
  
*Buy hope, hope that it lasts  
  
Give in forget the past*  
  
  
  
"Hey where were you?" Chuckie asked his girlfriend two months later. He was waiting in the school parking lot by his car.  
  
Lil kissed him. "I was in the library with Brian."  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend Brian? Why?"  
  
"Relax Chuckie. We were just doing research for class."  
  
  
  
*Be strong when things fall apart  
  
Honest, this breaks my heart*  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't think I like you spending time with guys you used to date."  
  
"You know it's really none of your business where I am with who."  
  
"Well, I know that Brian guy, he has a new girlfriend every week. He's the type who –"  
  
"You know if you are going to turn into Mr. Jealousy all of a sudden maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."  
  
  
  
*She's unstoppable  
  
Unpredictable*  
  
  
  
Lil looked around the parking lot. "Look there's Brian. Maybe I'll ask him for a ride home."  
  
"Lil don't. I just don't like that guy."  
  
"Well guess what Chuckie. I don't really care any more."  
  
  
  
*I'm so jaded, calculated  
  
Wrong*  
  
  
  
Brian pulled up in his car. "Hey Lil. And hi, uh… Finster right? So Lil, you were calling me over?"  
  
Lil glanced over at Chuckie.  
  
"Brian, please take me home."  
  
  
  
*Please take me home  
  
Too late, it's gone*  
  
  
  
"Sure," he said opening the door. "Hey isn't he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well," Lil said, "we just –"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Let's go," said Brian.  
  
  
  
*I bet you're sad  
  
This is the best time we ever had*  
  
  
  
Lil leaned out the window. "See you Finster."  
  
They pulled out of the parking way. Chuckie just stood there. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Kimi there.  
  
"I heard it all Chuckie," she said sadly. "It'll be okay."  
  
She hugged him.  
  
  
  
*Please take me home  
  
Too late, it's gone*  
  
  
  
"When we get home I'll go talk to her okay?" said Kimi.  
  
"Don't bother," said Chuckie.  
  
"No, I will ask her. I want to know what's wrong."  
  
  
  
*I bet you're sad  
  
This is the best time we ever had*  
  
  
  
Chuckie looked at Lil and smiled at her. She didn't even seem to notice him as she sat in the seat next to him. It had been a week since the scene in the parking lot.  
  
"Okay," said the teacher, "I want everyone to work with the person sitting next to him or her."  
  
Lil turned to look at Chuckie. She forced a smile.  
  
  
  
*Why did we have to go date?  
  
It's too easy to complicate*  
  
  
  
"Okay we both know perfectly well we never should have dated," said Lil.  
  
"I disagree," said Chuckie.  
  
"See! We can't even agree to disagree!"  
  
"Lil, I wouldn't trade anything for those two months we had together. I love you. I still do and I always will."  
  
  
  
*Be strong when things fall apart  
  
Honest, this breaks my heart*  
  
  
  
Before Lil could even answer the bell rang. She picked up her books and ran out of the class. Chuckie knew she would be heading to the parking lot since last period had just ended.  
  
When he got there he saw he standing ten feet away from Brian's car looking at something. She was looking at Brian and a senior named Chrissie going into his car.  
  
"Chuckie, please take me home."  
  
  
  
*Please take me home  
  
Too late, it's gone*  
  
  
  
They pulled up in front of the DeVille's house ten minutes later. The whole ride had been spent in silence.  
  
Lil quickly leaned over and kissed Chuckie.  
  
  
  
*I bet you're sad  
  
This is the best time we ever had*  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry for over reacting and everything," said Lil. "Please forgive me."  
  
"No," said Chuckie, "you forgive me. It was all my fault. But are you sure you want to do this again? I mean after what happened last time. What if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"We'll make it work out," said Lil.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
  
  
By,  
  
Kimmy Larisa  
  
KimmyLarisa@aol.com 


End file.
